A nursing bra typically includes features that permit a nursing mother to conveniently and comfortably access the breast in order to breast feed her baby.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,079 shows a brassiere with a folding cup which is released by opening a closure at the top of the cup and folding the cup downward to access the breast. Another example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,879 in which a specialized closure device fastens a folding cup to a nursing bra. All nursing brassieres are worn beneath an outer garment, which also must be moved aside to gain access to the folding cup of the nursing bra. U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,404 shows pair of separate but coordinated nursing undergarments, i.e., a complete bra and a complete slip that work together. An outer garment is still required. Specialized nursing clothing used as outer garments have odd-looking slits and openings and are typically available in enormous sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,725 is typical of a specialized outer garment intended for a nursing mother. While nursing garment provides access to the mother's breast for feeding purposes, the garment fails to provide the important breast support needed by a nursing mother. As a consequence, nursing bras are often still required to be worn underneath the typical nursing outer garment.
Yet, for economy, flexibility and style, many women would prefer to wear normal everyday clothing with a nursing bra underneath. However, many common articles of clothing such as a woman's shirt or top are awkward to use with a typical nursing bra. For example, unbuttoning a blouse in public or semi-public settings is an awkward movement. Indecorous motions that attract attention often accompany accessing the nursing undergarment through regular clothing. As another example, lifting a shirt or sweater at the bottom edge of the garment to reach the nursing bra awkwardly exposes skin in the midsection or stomach area.